It's For The Best
by snwbnny
Summary: [A song fic to...] Winry and Edward are arguing yet again. [Told in Winry's POV] More inside...


**This is my angsty fic. ) Mwuaha!**

**Setting** - The Rockbell's...Living room? xD Ed and Al still on their journey. They came back for automail repairs. Pinako and Al are presently not there...Ummm...Let's just say Al found a stray kitten and it plotting a way to keep it without Ed knowing. And Granny Pinako can be out getting some automail supplies.

**Summary** - A song fic to Sympathy for the Matryr by Straylight Run Winry and Edward are arguing yet again. Told in Winry's POV

Yes, this is my first song fic. I never really read them. But, I just had an urge to write a songfic to Sympathy for the Martyre...

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Sympathy for the Martyre.

**A/N** - I wrote this, like, in the middle of the night. I was bored...waiting for FMA to come on adult swim. xD Now that I read over it, I'm not really happy with it. I dunno, it just seems like it doesn't really fit and what not. And I kind of left out some of the lyrics so it would at least fit a little bit. Eh...I wasn't going to post it up, but I figured I might as well since I took the time to write it. Oh, and I'm afraid I didn't spell check it. So if there are spelling mistakes then I apologize ahead of time.

Well, I hope you enjoy.

**It's For The Best**

**

* * *

**

"You always come to me with your automail completely destroyed! The least you could do is tell me how you broke it!"

"Well, maybe the reason I'm not telling you, is beacause you don't need to know!"

"Why? Why can't you just tell me? We've been friends since childhood! Ed! Maybe...Maybe I could help you."

Yes, Edward and I were at it again. He broke his automail again and all I wanted to know was how it broke. Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes as I wondered why he kept so many things from me. Blinking away the tears that had threatened to fall, I looked up at him. His head was bowed and he stared at the floor as if there was a message written on it and he was trying to read it. Then he spoke softly and I almost couldn't catch what he was saying.

"You can't, Winry. This is my burden and I will face this alone. I've done a horrible thing and now I must bare the consequences on my own."

I bowed my head as I felt tears roll down my face. I felt so useless.

_'You just can't relax,  
And you can't rely,  
On anyone for anything'_

"But it's not fair" I choked out between sobs. Ed just looked away.

"I've been trying so hard to get Al's body back to normal." Ed clenched his teeth together and furrowed his brows. "Every time I think it's (A/N: He's referring to the Philosiphers Stone) in reach, everything goes wrong and I'm that much farther away from my goal."

I backed up into the wall and slid down it into a sitting position. I watched him plumet onto the couch and shove his face in his hands. I felt so distant from him, and it hurt.  
_  
'You just can't,  
Ever win'_

There was silence for a little bit, but I soon broke that silence. I needed to find some way to convince him that he could share his thoughts with me.

"I'm on your side, Ed! Why can't you just trust me?" I screamed.

Again, there was silence. Ed said nothing in return and that made me even more upset than I already was.  
_  
'Convinced there's a war on,  
It's always everybody versus you'_

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that...I don't want to get you involved in this big mess."

He looked over at me with those all too familiar eyes that begged me to just drop it. But how could I? I just wanted to help.

"How could I end up in whatever mess you're talking about! I hardly ever see you!" I knew I should stop yelling, but that seemed to be the only way to get my point across.

"That's because the more I hang out with you, the more chance they will find out where you are and might hurt you... Winry, they might use you agaisnt me."

"Who's they?" I barely choked out as tears started to overflow my eyes as if a dam broke. Not like that dam helped earlier.

_'Convinced that your critics are watching,  
And you've always got something,  
You've always got something to prove'_

Why wouldn't he answer me? It's always secrets with him!

"Just because you're problems are different from mine, doesn't mean that you can't ask me for help or anything! We've always helped each other out in the past! Why does that have to change?" My voice suddenly got softer and I'm not sure why, but I couldn't yell anymore.

"Me and Al don't need your help" Ed said as he stood up off the couch.

As soon as he said that I had a flashback of a huge suit of armer appearing on my doorstep, holding a bleeding and broken boy.

"Oh really?" I gave him a sad smile as I got up and started towards my room.

_'A laudry list of problems.  
Doesn't make you interesting,  
And never getting help doesn't make you brave'_

And as I closed my bedroom door, I made a vow to myself. A vow to become not only the best automail mechanic for him, but an even better friend. Someone who Ed can express his thoughts and explain things to, without being screamed at.

It's not that Ed wants me to stay out of his life or anything like that. It's just that, Ed is one who thinks about others more than himself. Yeah, he may seem like a rude, arrogent, short tempered bean, but he truely means well. He would rather have all the pain in the world if it meant that no one else would be hurt.

He want to be the hero. He wants to be the older brother that Al can really lood up to. And he wants the pain. All of it._  
_

_'You want it,  
You want it all'  
_

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

**A/N **- Well, I think that I will, for now on, stick to normal stories and not song fics. Seeing as how I stink at them... lol Well, til next time! -poofswithedplushie-


End file.
